Midnight Drive
by SaltyCandy
Summary: The tale of why Aizawa Shouta got trapped in Midnight’s trunk. [Don’t ask just read]


**A/N:** Welcome to my third BnHA fanfic! I hope you find your way out of this one safely. Have fun with the ride- I mean, read!

 **Disclaimer:** Like hell I own the epic creation called My Hero Academia. This would've been canon if I did.

* * *

 **= Midnight Drive =**

* * *

Driving at midnight wasn't the most practical thing Kayama Nemuri had ever done in her life. Besides her eyes closing every minute that turned to every second or so, the breeze reaching her undeniably thin hero costume wasn't the most friendly either. She would have floored it or at least closed the convertible but the boxed appliances on the passenger's seat as well as beside her made it difficult for her to do so. Add to that the fact that the road just recently been attacked by a villain with a strength inducing quirk, leaving her cautious of the still unfixed cracks on the road.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy, her body giving in to sleep, but she kept fighting through it all. Parking a bit to sleep right now would be dangerous. Right. Maybe that was less dangerous than what she's doing right now but she digressed. The place she was passing was where the most crimes in Japan was being committed so there was no way she was taking any chances.

 _Bump!_

 _Groan..._

Her half-asleep eyes shot open, finally regaining their focus. She instantly realized that one of her back wheels landed on a crack. She glanced on her left, inspecting if the ready-to-assemble trampoline still had its pieces tied with it. She peeked through the rearview mirror, checking the new refrigerator as well as the 42-inch flat screen television that was carefully tied on the seat. She sighed and before she could glue her patterned eyes to the road again, she instinctively glanced back to the mirror. Fixing her eyes on the trunk, she almost slapped herself. How could she forget that her coworker, Aizawa Shouta, was in there? And judging from the groan she just heard, the bump must have hurt a lot.

One might question how the pro hero had gotten herself to this situation. Well, it was just a not-so-lengthy story that started with an innocent drive home..

* * *

Kayama just finished a tiresome job — capturing an infamous kidnapper, nothing out of the ordinary — and was already on her way to changing to her civilian attire when she suddenly heard that there was a night market with 80% sale a town away where she was stationed. Being the thrifty woman she was, she took in the bait and went.

Now, Kayama wasn't one to use her standing in society to get what she wanted but knowing that the place might be swarming with civilians, she used her advantage (a.k.a. making everyone know that she was _indeed_ Midnight through her costume) and not surprisingly, they _did_ make way for her. With a couple of autograph signings, picture takings, and thank yous coming from both sides, Kayama got the three gifts she was giving her mother with not just 80 but 90% off each! The downside, however, was that the markets didn't come with deliveries. Fortunately for her, she brought her trusty convertible, solving her problem altogether. And with that, she ventured the road home satisfied— Was what she would've said but... who would've thought that she'd crossed paths with the most unlikely person.

In the middle of her careful driving, her eyes caught something on the only bus stop she was passing in a while. It was yellow, squiggling(?!), and seemed to be utterly familiar.

"Aizawa?!" Kayama said with grimace in her voice as she saw the slumbering face of the erasure hero. What was he thinking sleeping in a place like this?! Looking at him carefully, one could identify him as just another hobo in the road but for someone who did not only worked with him but known him for a decade and a half, she could tell with a single look that the man was indeed Aizawa Shouta, the pro hero Eraserhead.

She gently hit the brakes and, after looking around to find no one else, she just decided to shout. "Hey, Aizawa!!"

The sleeping bag flinched and she heard a groan. The figure instantly sit up and two tired black orbs forcefully opened to see her. "Kayama?"

"Oh my God! It _is_ you!! What the hell are you doing there?!" She answered with widened eyes.

The pro hero didn't move from his spot, he seemed to be considering the words he'd used to answer her. "Got called in for a capture mission. I missed the last bus so I decided to spend the night here," he casually answered with a yawn.

Any other person would've smacked their own heads with that news but since Kayama had been with Aizawa and Yamada for a long time, it didn't even surprise her anymore. After all, she had seen weirder things that the two got themselves into to the point where she could safely say that she've already seen everything.

"So, would you want a ride?" She decided to ask. There was no way she would desert a friend in need — no matter how much they looked like they didn't need one.

Aizawa blinked and pondered for a second before nodding and slipping away from the yellow warmth he was covered in.

"Okay, help me put this thing in the trunk first," Kayama said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Aizawa frowned and stared at the object on her side then the cartoned box ones in the back first before answering, "No need. I'll go in the trunk."

"What?!" Kayama shot her head to the man's direction as he started walking at the back. "Wait! You can't stay there!"

"Why not? Hizashi had no problems with it."

Okay. So, she was wrong. Maybe she haven't seen everything yet. But still, it didn't mean she was going to let him do as he pleased.

Kayama ran the short distance and met the other at the back of the convertible.

"But Aizawa—"

"It's quieter and more comfortable here," he simply said. She met onyx eyes and with that she was certain that there was nothing she could say to change his mind.

"If you say so," she went back to take her keys and opened the trunk with ease. "But it's a little dusty," she added as she watched the man inspect the place before slipping half his body in the sleeping bag and placed himself carefully in the trunk. "Should I lock it or..." Kayama trailed off, still not believing what was happening in front of her.

"Yeah. I rather not fall," Aizawa answered as he closed his eyes, seeming to look for sleep once again.

"Okay," was all she could say as she turned her key on the lock.

* * *

Kayama focused her sight back ahead. It was dark and serene. The calming whisper of the breeze as well as the comforting waves that the leaves on the trees produced proving to be an adversary as sleep crawled in her system again.

No. She had to go home. She had to stay awake.

Not a moment soon, she passed a familiar street. Finally! She was finally getting near the dorms! Sweet fluffy bed, here she comes!

She turned the corner and was greeted by the rear gate of UA — the one the employees with a vehicle used to enter.

Her lips curved up in a smile and after a swipe with her ID pass, she drove straight to the parking lot. Deciding she was too tired and that no one would dare steal inside of the school premises anyways, she left all her belongings and went to her room to sleep, none the wiser that she'd forgotten a human being in her trunk.

* * *

"That's crazy!!" Uraraka Ochaco proclaimed with wide eyes. She, along with the whole of class 1-A, circled around Midnight on their dorm's shared living room space and had been listening to one of the best stories they've ever heard.

"It's true," Midnight confirmed with a sip of her tea.

"Oh my God... You just did that to Aizawa-sensei... I can't..." Kaminari Denki said between hard laughs. He was absolutely sure that he never heard of a tale funnier than this one.

"This is the best thing I've ever heard! I'm definitely telling Kendou!" Mina Ashido suddenly said, also doubling on herself with glee.

Everybody else couldn't stop tumbling over themselves as they broke on a chorus laughter. And before Iida Tenya could even scold everyone for laughing at another person's misery, much less, their own teacher, a familiar voice took the reign.

"I'm sitting right here, you nosy brats," Aizawa Shouta spoke. His eyes were even more bloodshot than usual and his lips were obviously dried.

"Oh you're awake! Need another water? Food? Anything?" The completely dressed pro hero asked as she frantically went to Aizawa's side.

"I don't need anything that has to do with _you_ ," Aizawa seethed, his features not changing from its blank default mode.

"Aw, come on. Recovery Girl told me to take care of you. Besides, I didn't mean to get you dehydrated. I'm sorry~ Forgive me please~!"

"I was in the trunk for 48 hours."

"And how did that feel, sensei?" Aizawa was shook out of his own version of an angry fit with a question that surprisingly came from the gentle Midoriya Izuku himself.

"Yeah yeah! Tell us your experience with being trapped in a trunk!" Mina added shuffling her arms in the air.

Bakugou Katsuki, although looking away, perked his ear too. Interested to whatever part of the tale Aizawa was going to tell. Even Todoroki Shouto leaned closer, his expression betraying his curiosity.

Aizawa merely sighed. It's obvious that what his students wanted wasn't just that piece of information but his version of the whole story itself. He might not admit it but it was that look in their faces that he couldn't say no to. He grunted but answered still.

"It all started... when I was born."

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was fun to write. I would want you to know that I regret nothing. Feel free to yell at me for this one. I hope you had fun reading!

Also, if anyone's wondering why Aizawa didn't have a car here, he just probably didn't had the time to go to a car wash so he rather not buy one. Or maybe he didn't bring it in missions or something.


End file.
